Nikito AccelerRex
by Nikito Universe Online
Summary: The Rise of Acceler-Rex has began and his origin is slowly unfolding. The Accelerscroll is within the hands of the evil Grille and his Biodon army, the only thing standing in their way the location of every accelercard card is Alex.
1. Beginning of the worst part 1

_Information:_

_Nikito was an idea that I created which is close to the idea of Kamen Rider, but different. The Nikito Series are more a median between Kamen Rider and Power Rangers. I only mention Kamen rider because it is way of relating to what Nikito suits are like. _

_Saying: Na-key-toe _

_**Nikito Acceler-Rex: Episode 1: **_

_**Beginning of the worst part 1 **_

_The code that has outlasted time has finally been broken, as we speak scientists working in the Omni Corp building have crack the code. The Accelerscroll has been sealed away since the time of the dinosaurs and now we will finally know what is inside._

_**Unknown Desert Terrain: 2010 (November 8**__**th**__**): **_

The desert was a harsh land where a man could get lost for days never to be seen again; one blonde haired person struggled through it. The winds were fierce crashing against his legs; trying to make them buckle under him. His clothes were blowing open and back almost dripping off his body; the man pulled his scarf up from around his neck to cover his mouth.

In this landscape he was all alone moving with determination towards his target, he knew why he was hear. His past filled with bad memories and yet even more worst to come but this couldn't slow him down. The desert seemed to dip down into a crater of sand. The man looked down into the crater seeing the one thing that looked out of place in this landscape; a temple with two armed guards waiting at the door.

_**Omni Corp Head office Seattle: 2010 (November 12**__**th**__**):**_

Omni Corp was run by a man who was on the course for greatness his whole life. Built by his father during the 1960's and developed into a massive towering complex forty stories high on the outlands of Seattle. The boss was Emilio Day and the business was known to the public as Research and Development of new technologies.

This was a lie to keep the public away from the truth but the center was designed to be a shell to keep the biggest discovery in the history of mankind safe. This discovery was known as the Accelerscroll; a steal scroll that contained the code used to aliens during the time of the dinosaurs. Most of this information was just predictions because the scroll had never been opened. The seal itself was a code that had keep the staff working for over 3 years.

The door into the safe room was opening slowly as Emilio walked up to the first of many checkpoints. Two armed guard dressed in red military uniform saluted him but still has to check his pass card to make sure it was him. After two more checkpoints he was finally at the door into the main dome.

"Emilio Delta Omni 5" said Emilio clearly having spoken the code lots of times before.

The door opened into a two story room filled with machines and gadget clutter all around the room. The scroll was made up in of shiny red material which from testing wasn't a mineral from earth and a digital bar running around it. The bar was keeping it sealed with the code running around it all the time. A young girl dressed in a sterile lab coat was moving a webcam looking object over towards the scroll when she saw Emilio.

"I got your message, are we that close to breaking the steal, Brooke" said Emilio walking around the table she was working on.

"I almost have it boss, Just one word is missing from my translation program" explained Brooke fixing up the line of brown hair that had moving into her vision.

She brought up the picture of the missing symbol on her computer, spinning the monitor around to show Emilio. The symbol looked like red orb with purple tentacles running out from the center.

"It's the symbol for possession, I would know that from all of them" said Emilio remember how he had witness this symbol in the passed.

Though most of the code on the scroll was mostly like binary code some contained symbols like the Egypt used after the creators.

"Alright with that in, its ready to open" nervously said Brooke clicking the controls on the web camera looking eye.

Out of the webcam looking eye came a red beam shooting straight in the seal; causing the digital bar to stop and crack into pieces. The scroll began to roll out itself with lines of line of code coming out every second. The roll stopped as Emilio and Brooke looked on in happiness, this scroll had not come open without sacrifice.

"Center Breach! Center Breach" repeated over and over on the loud speakers.

Brooke looked around trying to see the source of the breach on the security camera, her hands frantically clicked over each of the camera. Emilio moved over beside her but couldn't take his eyes of the freshly opened scroll.

"Look Boss on the camera 12" said Brooke seeing something wrong on the screen.

A gorilla looking creature with shining white armored was smashing two of the guards head together; throwing them away into the walls. Behind him was a group of mutated looking creatures all looking the same and carrying sickle looking weapons. The camera angle shifted to Camera 13 which was watching inside the first checkpoint, everything seemed normal.

"There back for the code" said Emilio looking on nervously.

_**Seattle Minor Port: 2010 (November 12**__**th**__**): Early Morning**_

A small boat pulled into the harbor with the blonde haired man on it; this time he had a back pack in his hands. The man walked off the boat looking back at all the sailors waving to him "Bye Alex" they yelled and called.

Alex looked down at the backpack in his hands as the bag glowed with someone alive inside it; this was what he was looking for in the desert. He walked up the pier looking for an abandoned shop front called 'The Bait Plus", the store front was run down like the rest of the area. The Minor port hadn't been used for years since the Major Port was built just up the cove. He walked up to the front door and ripping downed the wooden plank covering it. Inside was a make shift room that Alex had made up before he left; consisting mainly of a bed and a couple of tables.

"Home sweet Home" said Alex dropping down onto the hard bed.

The backpack was still glowing and the light particles started to shine out through the cracks; projecting code onto the walls. Alex looked up at the backpack which he had been scared to open every since he closed it. Alex sitting up on the side of the bed reached over grabbing the handle. His fingers shook as he moved the two zips to the opposite sides. The beam of light blinded him with its power.

_**Omni Corp Head office Seattle: 2010 (November 12**__**th**__**): Afternoon**_

In the each checkpoint, the guards held their gun towards the door waiting for the danger to get to them; these things were after the Accelerscroll.

"Where are they? What are they waiting for?" asked one of the guards trying to stop his hands from shaking.

"Keep it together" said the leader guard slapping nervous guards face; trying to get to get him to focus.

The guards were focused on the door and nothing else not noticing that the creatures were behind them. The creature called Biodons were made up of different animal parts and all looked the same; making their leaders easier to be located. The army had circle faces with small elephant tusks dripping out of their chins like a beard. Their skin was a dark purple which was covered in black marks like burns. Biodons body had a human exoskeleton with small spikes of wood coming out all over their arms and legs. To anyone who had seen them, they were like something out of a horror movie; terrifying. Their eyes were all black and pierced into anyone souls who looked into them.

The Biodons finished moving a small army behind the soldiers, with their ability to move through solid objects. They could move through door, walls and ground like that, making them the perfect stealth agent.

Inside the lab, Brooke and Emilio Day were helpless but to watch on as the first check point guard were ripped apart by the Biodon's sickles in seconds. It would be only a couple of minutes before they would be in the dome. Blood splatter from the bodies up onto the security camera; Brooke felt like she was going to vomit. Her head tilted away from the cameras towards the small rubbish basket but Emilio grabbed her shoulder pulling her back up.

"Start reading the code! Read the code before they get in here" ordered Emilio pushing her away from the computer.

Brooke ran over the machine that beamed the unlock code into the scroll and began screening the eye over the thousands of words in the Accelercode. The eye was moving slower than usual; playing on Brooke panic and frustration. She felt like smashing the eye right there, because she could read it faster by hand.

Emilio ran his hand through his bawling hair watching as more hair began to fall out from the stress. He watched the cameras as the next checkpoint guard fired their guns erratically into the walls as they dropped to the ground. He twisted away from the camera and focused on the door behind him as cracks began to form.

The door blasted open with pieces of it flying all around the room; Emilio dived out of his seat as a piece flew straight into the computer screens in front of him.

"Give me the scroll!" yelled Grille the gorilla looking monster leading the army of Biodons into the dome.

In his hand he held an Egyptian looking staff pointed straight at Brooke and the computer eye. Brooke stood still managed to move her hand over to the computer and pull out the small USB that the code was being saved onto. Two Biodons headed over towards her swinging their sickles around in a circular motion.

"T-rex roaring beam"

Two balls of white light crashed through the side walls straight into the Biodons chests; flipping them backwards into clutter of machines. Emilio ran over towards Brooke, but was struck in the face by Grilles staff; knocking him out cold to the floor. Brooke looked through the holes in the wall created by the beams as a blinding white light shun through them.

The Biodons seemed scared as the light get closer, cracking the wall inwards. The source of the light seemed to be walking on thin air towards the building. Out of the light came an exoskeleton suit with its fists clenched from breaking the wall inwards. Brooke looked on in ore as the man placed down his foot into the room.

The man was covered in armor colored green and black; his chest had claw slashes over of it. Shoulder pads, chest plates, leg and arm pads all created from shining metal and molded onto his body. His head covered by a helmet with an opened dinosaur monster on it showing off the tinted insides of the mouth. The arm pads had metal spikes poking out slightly from them. His dark green and black suit looked more like camouflage than anything but was too shiny to blend in any where.

"Nikito Acceler-Rex online" said Nikito Acceler-Rex pointing his finger towards Grille "Bring it".

"Biodons bring me his head" ordered Grille as the Biodons leapt forwards from behind him.

_**Unknown Desert Terrain: 2010 (November 8**__**th**__**): **_

The blonde haired man pulled the scarf down from his face, breathing deeply as he walked towards the temple. As he walked up toward the guards, he noticed that the sands were moving toward the temple, running up the walls to cover it.

"Possible Hostile coming towards the temple" said one of the two guards pointing his rifle towards the man.

They looked out till the man was close enough to identify; they knew who Alex was.

"Alex what are you doing here?" asked one of the guarding lowering his weapon.

Alex didn't answer them he just kept walking towards them faster and faster.

"You are Alex right?" asked the second guard laughing a little.

Alex pulled out from his pockets two small dagger and entered a spinning movement; flicking the two dagger into the guards chest. He watched over them grabbing one of their rifles and heading to the temple.

"I am sorry but I should have listened the first time" commented Alex leaving them to die.

Inside was a maze of symbols and chambers, the dust had been building up over the years. Alex traced his hands along the wall, over each symbol till he found the right one. The symbol looked like the head of T-Rex opening up when Alex pressed in the mouth area. The temple shook a little but all the guards weren't alive to stop him, two more lay dead by the statues on the wall. Out from the wall came a small box with a card inside.

"The Accelercard was here all along" said Alex picking up a T-rex card looking like a trading card "My destiny is sealed like Master Fly said I am Nikito Acceler-Rex".

The card glowed in his hands as the picture of T-rex split in half one side flesh and the other green binary code.

_**Omni Corp Head office Seattle: 2010 (November 12**__**th**__**): Afternoon**_

Nikito Acceler-Rex stood tall and ready for battle as the Biodon's surged towards him, this was only the beginning of the worst.

_To be continued_

_**Next Chapter: **_

_**Part 2: Fire up Darkness **_

More Information:

Part Two links in alot of missing part from part 1 (should be online in under a week)

Nikito Acceler-Rex is a multi level story which happens at different times and with many characters. So please take notice of the dates in which each part has.

Feel Free to ask any questions you want about the story:


	2. Fire up Darkness part 2

_**Nikito Acceler-Rex: Episode 2:**_

_**Fire up Darkness part 2 **_

_**Underground Facility: Unknown Location (November 10**__**th**__**):**_

A man covered by a black trench coat walked through the corridors of the facility looking over everything he created, thousands of Biodon's greeted him with bowing heads. The corridor was lined with tinted glass and lead into the focal point; the main chamber. The chamber had two entrances, one a normal walk away and the other an unknown area covered by dropping smoke. The man looked over at a glass cabinet filled with template and Egyptian looking tablets, each one has a monstrous looking create on them. Grille greeted his master by lower his head and staff, waiting for his new plan.

"We have been waiting long enough for revenge and what is rightfully ours, our scouts have found the Acceler-scroll" yelled the man with a husky voice.

When the lights shun down on him, his face couldn't be seen it was covered by mask as black as the night with two holes revealing his human eyes. His voice projected into each section of the facility making all his Biodons roar back in support.

"It is time for our revenge to take full force and the attack on the human race will begin" yelled the man clenching his fist towards the sky "Begin the rebirth!"

The Biodons started bashing their hands against their knee, creating an echoing drum beat. Grille went over to cabinet grabbing out a dragon looking tablet and walking into the smoke filled exit, the drum beat got louder and louder. The smoke started to clear as the red dragon creature appeared out. His head was a dragon with its mouth open ready to burst out flames; his body was a well built suit of fire and flesh. Draglink has been re-born!

"Fire up, darkness" said Draglink blasting flames out of his mouth, spiraling it around the chamber.

The Biodons screamed in support, ready to wage war on humanity.

_**Seattle Minor Port: 2010 (November 12**__**th**__**): Early Morning**_

Alex reached into his pack back pulling out the T-rex card and holding it tight in his hands; once he had done this their was no going back. He reached lower into his bag and pulled out an item that looked like a card reader. It had dinosaur spikes coming out of sides, and symbols from the Accelerscroll all over. Alex rose up from beside the bed and placed the card into the reading slot. The reader began to glow green as the sounds of dial tone started.

"Nikito Acceler-Rex roar up" called Alex thrusting his arm forward into the air.

Everything turned into a dark room filled with green code running all around, circling his body.

"Message Received Accelerate dome activating" said a computerize female voice.

The code started to move along the ground like a serpent crawling into the shape of a massive dome, it door opened. Out came a T-rex running towards Alex slowly transforming from flesh to all code. Alex began running along side of the Rex as Alex himself started to break into green lines of code. The two codes merged into each other with a running around his body clockwise and counter clock. The code started to turn back to flesh combining the strength and power of T-rex into the body of human.

"Combination complete, Nikito Acceler-Rex online" said the voice again.

Nikito Acceler-Rex looked down at his suit with shock at how this could ever be real; when he first heard about this he didn't believe it. The card reader has disappeared into his skin along with a card inside. Someone was at the window looking in at him, he was a glimpse of them then they ran away.

Acceler-Rex broke through the front door of the Bait store, looking around for the person. He looked all around him but no one was there, then He saw someone who he hadn't seen in a very long time, Master Fly. Master Fly had brown hair dripping down his neck in a ponytail; he walked away leading Nikito on path. Master Fly Kung fu robe covered in Chinese symbols blew back in the wind disappearing him into the fog.

Nikito Acceler-Rex ran after him calling out his name and telling him to stop; he had lost him for good in amongst the wooden ship wrecks. The pier was always quite and this time it was too quiet for his liking.

"The Acceler-energy is off the charts in this area, keep looking for the source" ordered Draglink walking up the pier.

Nikito Acceler-Rex moved behind some crates, hiding from whatever that thing was; He peered around again to see Biodons scrolled towards his area.

"Come on lets go offense" whispered Nikito getting up to fight.

He spun himself around kicking the barrel that sheltered him into the two Biodons; knocking them to the ground. Nice he thought to himself, but Draglink had already seen him.

"Biodons Full attack, bring me the card" ordered Draglink as the Biodons rose out of every place possible.

Some leapt down from the cracked balconies onwards toward Nikoto; he clenched his fist ready to test his new power.

_**Omni Corp Head office Seattle: 2010 (November 12**__**th**__**): Afternoon**_

Nikoto Acceler-Rex stood tall and ready for battle as the Biodon's surged towards him, this was only the beginning of the worst. The first way hit their sickles down towards, giving Nikito a chance to flip back and avoid the attack. With the sickles now stuck in the ground, He launched his leg into a round house hitting right across their faces.

Brooke ran over toward Emilio to see if he was alright, but she stopped dead in her tracks as Grille placed his staff end right under her neck.

"Give me the scroll before I finish the both of you" ordered Grille point the staff closer in.

"Leave her alone" yelled Nikito Acceler-Rex leaping over the Biodons to charge towards Brooke.

Grille shifted his staff and fired straight into Nikito Acceler-Rex; his body flew into the wall like a rag doll. Brooke almost cried not even knowing the man inside the suit; he was a hero and her last chance to keep the code.

"Get it Biodons" ordered Grille keeping a close eye on Brooke who was now down on the ground trying to wake Emilio "Get the scroll".

One grabbed the top of the scroll making the entire code roll back into it within a second; he gripped the code tightly and run towards the hole in the wall. Nikito Acceler-Rex started to get up again, holding his chest in pain. He watched as the Biodon flipped out the window and flew down to the ground.

"T-rex roaring beam" yelled Nikito Acceler-Rex firing two glowing white beams out of his hands and into Grille.

Grill flew back into the opposite wall giving Brooke and Emilio a chance to escape, Brooke pushed Emilio through towards the checkpoints, but turned back to go to Rex. She ran over to him as he got ready to leap out the window and after the Biodon. He looked up to see her smiling at him, like she wanted to know who more that anything in the world; he stopped her before she could speak a word.

"No time right now, hold on" said Acceler-Rex grabbing onto her waist and pulling her closer.

She hugged onto him tightly as they leap down from the 21st story down to the ground, the Biodon hadn't got far. Just outside the lobby of Omni Corp was a concreted over area that as a water fountain in the dead center. The Biodon looked back to see Nikito Acceler-Rex running quickly after him.

"I will take this" he said kicking out the Biodon's knee from behind.

The scroll flew up into his glow covered hands, but this fight wasn't over yet. A massive fire ball flew through the area and crashed down straight his feet.

"Soon you will nothing but empty code" said Draglink walking onto the concrete area from the nearby road.

_**Seattle Minor Port: 2010 (November 12**__**th**__**): Early Morning**_

Sickles crashed down onto the metal spikes on Nikito Acceler-Rex's hands, grinding against each other. He forced his arm upwards knocking the Biodon's over.

"T-rex roaring beam rotation" commanded Nikito Acceler-Rex growing twin beams out from his hand.

He shot around a circle rotation dropping multiple balls of light down onto the cowering Biodon; they exploded up in flames all around him. Draglink wasn't at all impressed by this display of power and went to take him on himself; firing line of fire all over the pier. Nikito looked on as the fire started to spread through the old pier, soon to be engulfing the whole thing and his home.

Nikito Acceler-Rex bolted between the thin lines of fire coming towards him; Draglink started his charge to. His fist shifted to pull the first punch into Rex's face, and the second into his chest. The fire grew all around them; pieces of wood began to full off into the water around them.

Draglink placed his massive foot down onto Nikito chest; drilling it into him with all his weight.

"I knew I could sense the Accelercards, I never knew they would be this easy to get" laughed Draglink charging up a new fireball in his mouth.

"The Water" whispered Nikito watching as part of the pier cracked down around him.

"Speak up, these words will be your last" taunted Draglink applying more pressure as Nikito built up some momentum to fight back.

Nikito Acceler-Rex's right fist opened created a ball of energy; he smashed his fist down into the deck beside him. The ground cracked below then, dropping into the deep blue waters; Draglink struggle to grab onto something even air.

Their bodies crashed down into the water, but only one resurfaced; Nikito. He breath in and out stopping as he could hear someone else's voice coming from up on the pier. The firefighting trucks rolled to a stop with their alarms getting louder and louder; Rex swam over the boat dock and watched on as red military looking men walked around the area. They were searching for something or someone, finding a body of a Biodon that was impaled by broken wood.

"Sir We need to get back to base looks like there has been a code red alert. Center Breach" said one of the men watching the fire fighter running into the blaze.

"Alright let's head back now" said the leader Orion pulling out his gun and putting a bullet into the Biodon's head "No evidence".

The Biodon blasted into scraps of its former body.

"Brooke" whispered Nikito Acceler-Rex rising up from the water.

_**Omni Corp Head office Seattle: 2010 (November 12**__**th**__**): Afternoon**_

A massive fire ball flew through the area and crashed down straight his feet.

"Soon you will nothing but empty code" said Draglink walking onto the concrete area from the nearby road.

Nikito rose to his feet as he watched the creature he thought was at the bottom of the ocean standing in front of him; this guy was no Biodon, no easy fight. Fire balls and beam of light charged into each in the mid air; this battle field was set and this time only one of them wasn't going to leave.

Draglink charge toward Nikito jumped down the stair rapidly moving towards him, Nikito check behind him to see what Brooke was. Brooke was hiding in the bushes trying to keep out of the monsters site; if he failed she would be the next target. Nikito placed the scroll on the ground and signaled the dragon to come get it with his fingers.

Nikito Acceler-Rex got in close trying to punch into the dragons gut; but couldn't get a hit in. Draglink grabbed his fist and started crushing them into themselves; Nikito was almost blinded by the pain. He could feel that he was going to pass out very soon if he didn't break the dragons grip; one more round house kick just like he did with the Biodons at the pier. He charged up his energy as his fingers were about to break, the kick smashed with the force of the T-rex into Draglinks legs spiraling him back into the fountain.

"You can beat the elements" said Nikito Acceler-Rex watching the flames on his body burn out into smoke "Let finish this, T-Rex charge finisher".

He placed his hands together forming a t-rex looking mouth looking; light come out of everywhere into the mouth. He boosted attack out straight into the dragon's chest, exploding him into a sea of water. His body dropped to the ground in a pool of blood and dripping water, Nikito was right only one of them was going to survive this day.

Brooke peered over the bushes again seeing nothing left but a dead body slowly melting away. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder, it was Alex powered down from his suit.

"I think this is yours" said Alex handing the scroll back over to Brooke as she jumped.

Brooke got up from her hiding spot and held the scroll to her chest; she was so surprised to see Alex again.

"Alex you back? It's been too long" said Brooke cuddling up to his chest.

Grille watched on from the 21st story as the new line of guard started to make their way back into the dome to get him. He looked down angry at his creature's failure; he wasn't going to give up yet.

"This is not over, my revenge is still coming full force" commented Grille dissolved into the walls like the Biodons did.

The soldiers looked around finding nothing but broken machine that were already in room; at least the scroll was safe for now.

_**Next Chapter: **_

_**Who's the Master?**_


End file.
